Flames Of Chaos
by BurningBunny
Summary: A war where the Protogenoi fought the Creator. The Protogenoi either faded or were on the Creator's side. But there was one more option. Rebirth. They were reborn into a mortal's body. And there was one, the most powerful, and the strongest was reborn into a Hero whose name and word was tainted. His name was Percy Jackson. Minor Chaos, Mostly Protogenoi, Evil Artemis, Evil Athena.


**A/N: Well this isn't my first fanfic, but this was on my mind forever! But I'm not the fastest typer so updates won't be fast... And I don't have the best spelling *Scratches back of neck*. Most of my A/N's wont have much important information, but PM if you want the full summary of the story I have in my mind. Just PM me if you want to know, but don't tell others, As in posting it reviews. Probably OOC(I think that means out of character) **

**Disclaimer: Plot is entirely mine (I think), Dialogues are probably my favorites from various movies, books, and on forth. It's not plagiarism, it's called research. I own nothing. Minor Copy/Pastes.**

''Annabeth Chase, my own daughter, come forth," Athena called out to the Olympus throne room, her voice resonating throughout the room, and creating soft echoes.

Percy stood watching proudly at Annabeth as she walked across the Olympus Throne Room, or what was left of it anyways. The Titan Kronos managed to destroy most of the throne room, and Dionysus's throne was obliterated almost making the wine god fade. Not that Percy would've minded much; the world would have been much better without him and his accursed face. Fortunately Luke managed get control of Kronos for long enough to stab his Achilles point so that he was able to destroy Kronos's essence.

Annabeth went forward and knelt before her mother awaiting her words.

"My daughter, you have used your intelligence and your wits as the battle strategist of this war, and proved that you are better than any of your siblings that preceded you, and I can easily foresee that no child of this world let alone mine would be able to reach your caliber for many years to come." Athena praised her daughter, "You have shown that you need more than brawn on the battlefield," Athena added.

"It is quite obvious that the Time Titan more or less destroyed the Olympus throne room, so I think we should probably rebuild it, don't you think? And who better to do it than the battle strategist of the 2nd Titan War?" Athena questioned, although it was actually more of an offer, an offer that Annabeth was waiting for, more than about half of her life.

"Wha-What?" Annabeth stuttered, obviously not expecting anything like this. "Me?" she squeaked and Percy had to bite back a laugh.

"Well, you are an Architect aren't you?" Athena asked, and Annabeth nodded vigorously trying to get out of her daze. "Also I have a new proposal for you, but you might want to think about it…" Athena gave her a wink, and seemingly gave a telepathic message and Annabeth got shock, confusion and disapproval, before they were replaced with thoughtfulness.

Then Tyson, Grover, and Thalia went until it was Percy.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon called out to his son, his deep voice ringing through the hall.

Percy walked up to his father's throne, and bowed and knelt.

"You have done numerous things in this life that can be remembered for eternity and you will be the greatest hero for a millennium. **(****I copy and pasted from here) **A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

Percy waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

"The Council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Any gift?"

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." **(To here)**

Percy didn't bat an eyelash, "No," offhandedly, as if being offered Godhood was a daily occurrence but there was still a firmness in his voice.

Majority of the council gasped and the rest of the people in the room eyes widened and seemingly stunned to say anything, clearly not expecting this but Athena's and Artemis's expression never wavered, but a corner of their mouths were turned upward and there eyes shown with the tiniest bit of triumph.

"And may I ask why?" Zeus growled the temperature in the room dropping 10 degrees.

"Immortality is not a blessing, it is a curse... When you have to see the one beside you die while you go on... Do you think it would be better to live on when whenever you close your eyes, the gruesome image of you're comrade's death is burned into the back of your eyelids?" Percy asked and at this time most of the were staring at him incredulously, except for Chiron, who looked at him with understanding.

"I don't need Immortality or Godhood whereas you need better rules, not more rulers." Percy stated, with the God of Sky fuming, electricity crackling in the air.

"You think that if you killed Luke Castellan the moment he stepped a foot on Camp Half Blood... But you're wrong... You Olympians neglecting your children will cause the downfall of Olympus... You want to thank me for saving your Pantheon? You brought war upon yourselves! Gratitude isn't what I need... Compensation is the correct term but the only way for that to happen is if you could bring back every single lost soul in this war which is impossible. The next best thing is to make sure your actionsa gruesome war like this won't happen _ever _again!" Percy snarled at the King of the Gods, while most of the Council looked at him with shock and the slightest bit abashed. Most of the demigods in throne room were slack-jawed and shocked.

**(Apologize for metaphor, sounded cool; to me anyways, and I'm not sure that's what these are called. Well I think their called metaphors)**

**"**This is a dam with a leak, you can pump out the water but there isn't a chance the problem won't stop until you fixed the leak!" Percy exclaimed. "This war will be the first of hundreds if you continue this! Defeating Typhon will be a fly on the wall compared what you will have to face! There will be another war, and you barely pulled yourselves through this war itself! Pray tell, if you couldn't accomplish a war with power that was nurtured over a few millennium, what makes you sure you can stand the next war in 10 years, 50 years, 100 years?" Percy sneered. Then everybody seemed like Percy was crazy and a slightest bit of fear at the prospect of another war.

"Luke made me promise something," Percy started.

_Flashback**(Cliche? Yes I know, however much it is, it's crucial)**_

_Luke was lying on the ground, and his crept up to Percy's who was tending to Annabeth who passed out after Luke's almost last few words. Luke grasped Percy's hand and spoke his final words._

_"Percy Jackson, I broke a very big promise to myself, my goal, my destiny, and my dream, and for that you will pay," Luke rasped "Pay to the very last gram," his voice trailed off, and his body lost all stiffness and he went limp..._

_Flashback Ending **(Short? A bit...)**_

"And I intend to repay him," Percy started quietly with such a bright fiery determination it was surprising, as they knew the Son of Poseidon was usually easy going. "TO THE VERY LAST GRAM!" he he finished with a loud roar and stomped on the floor, creating tremors.

"And what would his wish be?!" Zeus practically shrieked "To see Olympus in ruins?!" He bellowed and sent a ferocious glare to Percy who met it with his own.

"You want to know what it was? Really what you want?" Percy questioned with a deathly calm voice.

"What his dream was so that no other demigod would have to feel the neglect of their godly parent, so that no other demigod in this world would never become or have to go through what Luke Castellan or Ethan Nakamura had to..."

Hermes took a blow on that and immediately perked up on what he needed to do to repay his son for the childhood he had to bestow upon his son.

"What do we need to do?" Hermes asked.

"From this day forth, no demigod above the age of 13 should not be neglected, from now on every demigod will have a cabin for their godly parent, whether it be a Olympian, or even the smallest minor god."

"You ask a lot son," Poseidon said. Percy turned his head toward's his father.

"You'll lose a lot more than you will if you invest in this..." Percy's eyes flickered to Athena "And I bet even the 'Wisest of your Council' agree too." He stated jabbing a finger at the Goddess of Wisdom.

"How do you know we won't go by our word? After I taught you that you should always take a valid oath, you haven't?" asked Hades, while his face an open book, clearly saying that Percy was ignorant and foolish. But to Hades shock, Percy laughed, a mirthless laugh but of cold amusement.

"Do you really think that you know anything, of what I'm saying? Because you sure as hell don't..." Percy trailed off with a cold smirk playing across his lips. "I know for a fact that there won't be anybody dumb enough to start a war in the next 20-40 years, but what you don't understand is an uprising is inevitable, and by then I will be dead and I have nothing nothing to lose, whether the world burns down or freezes over. While you, have to standby, while every one of your descendants die, to stop worshiping you. Then when you fade you will remember this day, these words, and this scene will play over in your mind a billion times per second."

The whole room was deathly quiet, a pin drop could be heard.

Artemis and Athena shared a glance at each other and shared a discreet nod.

"Father he is right, the carnage of another war will be much more than this," Athena stated rationally, but Apollo's face was a look of disbelief.

"There's no way I can keep track of my kids!" cried Apollo hysterically.

"I heard cutting your cock off helps," sneered Percy. Poseidon frowned at his son's words.

"Percy, why are you talking like this, you don't always do that..." Poseidon started but Percy cut him off.

"It's called boiled up anger, for 5 years I was used, tricked and cheated to. Information hidden from my eyes; you called me ignorant and stupid. How am I supposed to know anything if I haven't even had a figment of information given to me? You called me idiotic whenever I tried something I couldn't accomplish; that's called determination. Some people called me arrogant because they thought of my attitude as nothing stronger than me; that's called courage. So you can imagine, I would be bit angry, and have quite a bit of steam to blow!"

"Then so be it, we will grant you your wish Perseus." Zeus stated, probably seeing the sense of this action.

Then a slow smile, a genuine smile came across the young son of Poseidon's face.

"Thank you," Percy said, meaning every word. Athena spoke up.

"Okay, Annabeth, did you think about the offer?"

"Yes, I will join the Hunters of Artemis," Annabeth spoke firmly. A number of gasps went in the room but Percy tried to hide his expression but it was too difficult to mask the pain and surprise. But however hurt he may be he understood.

Artemis nodded from a glance from Athena and recited the pledge for Annabeth.

"'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis,'"

"I…I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," Annabeth repeated

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'" Artemis finished.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Annabeth finished her pledge, and the second Artemis's accepted a silvery glow shone from her, and replacing her was another girl bearing the same name

Her grey eyes shown out more than ever, her honey-blonde hair falling to her waist. She seemed taller, and there was a younger look to her, and there was a silvery glow to her.

Artemis called out to the rest of her Hunters, "Sisters, welcome your new sister,"

* * *

Percy sat on a bench of the Olympus garden while the party went on in the throne room. Thalia leaned against a wall looking at her cousin's slumped shoulders, and wondered whether she should zap him, just to cheer him up. But Percy spoke up instead.

"Need anything Thals?" said Percy mildly surprising her.

"No, but how long did you know I was there?" asked Thalia.

"Look there," Percy told her, jabbing a finger toward a pot that was somewhat reflective. "So why are you here? Because I don't think you came for the garden, you never did have a green thumb..." he stated with a small smirk playing on his lips. Thalia rolled her eyes and shot him a mildly annoyed look but then her expression turned to serious.

"Do you need to talk?" asked Thalia in her very rare soft voice. After all it was an important discussion, she did know how he felt for her, but what she didn't know was that he not only knew how she felt for Luke, but also understood.

"It's okay Thals, it really is..." started Percy giving her a sad smile. "She joined the Hunters because of Luke, not because she detested me. She loved him, and she isn't interested in doing that again. The only regret is that I never told her how I felt," finished Percy as he got off the bench and just before he exited the room Thalia asked a question

"Anyways, what the hell was that in the throne room? You would've gotten gotten your arse incinerated!" she more or less shrieked. The tip of Percy's shoe was touching the ground, in mid step to the last step out of the room. Percy opened his mouth, but never turned his face to face her.

"It's called keeping a promise..."

And with that he left

* * *

**6 months later **

Percy ran through the woods, jumping and bringing his knees to his chest as a bigger tree branch came up. He kept running, 250 meters, 750 meters and up to 1.5 kilometers all the while avoiding roots eager to trip him, Kong-vaulting the occasional cut down tree stump. He was working on his endurance stamina, so runs like these were a daily routine for the son of Poseidon.

He stopped at 4 KM, and he didn't want to go much further, so he didn't strain himself.

For the past 6 months there were much more new demigods coming to camp, and the gods were sticking to their promise, there were new cabins for each Godly Parent.

The Hunters of Artemis had recruited 10 more Hunters.

But it was still 6 months since he talked to Annabeth. He decided to do it today, after procrastinating this inevitable discussion it was time.

_"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase at the Hunters Camp," _Percy recited in front of the little rainbow , and threw a drachma.

It showed Annabeth in the woods, but which woods was not as easy to figure out.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out in a fierce whisper knowing that she could be near Hunters. Annabeth's eyes widened and a look of pure outrage came across her face but it softened when she saw it was Percy.

"Percy?" she asked with a bit of disbelief etched across her face. "What?"

"I just wanted to talk a bit," whispered Percy.

"Okay, come in 2 hours, they will be gone then..." she trailed off and slashed through the mist.

* * *

**5 hours Later**

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" asked Zeus to her daughter Artemis.

"One of my Hunters were raped!" growled Artemis, which elicited a number of gasps from the room.

"Who was it?" asked Zeus seriously.

"Annabeth Chase, but that's not all," replied **(Cue Gasp).**

"What else is there?" asked Zeus again.

"Thalia is dead!" Artemis cried.** (Cue Gasp # 2)** Zeus lost all composure and looked like a broken doll. He had enough power left in him to ask one question.

"Who did it?" whispered Zeus.

"Who else?" Artemis growled. "Percy Jackson!"

* * *

**A/N Let me know how I did, even if it means you have to PM me instead of reviewing because you are a troll that survives on other people's annoyance.**


End file.
